Sugar Rush Madness
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: Full Summary's inside! Co-written with Dark Mage Girl Xion. We hope you enjoy!
1. 1

_**Title: Sugar Rush Madness**_

_**By: XD ~Lily Truesdale~ XD and Dark Mage Girl Xion**_

_**Summary: Me + DMGX + Extreme sugar rush = MEGA TORCHURE FOR ZANE AND JESSE!! Will they survive the extreme madness?? Read and find out. Co-written with Dark Mage Girl Xion  
**_

_**Disclaimer: CHELLO!! WE DON'T OWN GX!! I MEAN, IF WE DID WE'D BE RICH!! LOADED!! WE'D NEVER HAVE TO PAY TAXES EVER 'CAUSE WE'D BE SO RICH!!**_

_**Warning: The 2 authoress were on an extreme sugar rush and decided to torchure Zane and Jesse with how crazy they are so if you're reading this then DO NOT be drinking or eating ANYTHING if you want your computer to survive the fanfic. Plus there is ZaneXOC and JesseXOC too.**__** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**_

_**Note: WE BLAME CAFFEINE FOR THE SUGAR RUSH!!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Sugar Rush And Mega Torchure**_

Lily and Beccara were hanging over at Lily's house with Zane and Jesse. The girls were busy reading fanfics and working on the fanfic they were writing together while the boys were working on their decks. Lily and Beccara were alot alike in many ways. The only difference was their looks. Lily had white-blonde hair and green eyes while Beccara had strawberry-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Lily was a mere 5 foot even while Beccara was a tall 5 ft 9in. The girls were sucking down Pepsi faster than Jaden with root beer.

"Dude I feel like I'm mega hyper." Lily stated looking at Beccara.

"Me too Lil." Beccara replied. Zane and Jesse looked at the girls and gulped.

_Oh shit... _They thought. They both knew how the girls got when they were hyper. It meant mega madness for anyone around them.

"Girls, last Pepsi. Got it." Zane warned. The girls nodded. Jesse looked at Zane like he went zany. _**(1)**_

"Zane, you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"Relax. I'm sure they didn't go overboard with the Pepsi..." Zane replied although he wasn't sure. His girlfriend Lily was crazy at points but she wasn't bad unless she was on a mega sugar rush.

_I hope..._ He added mentally.

"Alright Zane. I hope you're right." Jesse replied. Unfortunately, the girld did go overboard with the Pepsi and they were about to have a mega sugar rush that would torment the boys all to hell...

* * *

_**Well there's Chapter 1. We hope you like it! ^_^ Bye!!!**_

_**Anyway... See ya!  
XD ~Lily Truesdale~ XD and Dark Mage Girl Xion**_

_**(1)= That was SOO ironic...  
**_

_**PS: Lily's penname was Caroline Truesdale but now it's Lily Truesdale. We figured we'd let ya know. See ya'll. Again, we're sorry that this is short.  
**_


	2. 2

_**Title: Sugar Rush Madness**_

_**By: XD ~Lily Truesdale~ XD and Dark Mage Girl Xion**_

_**Summary: Me + DMGX + Extreme sugar rush = MEGA TORCHURE FOR ZANE AND JESSE!! Will they survive the extreme madness?? Read and find out. Co-written with Dark Mage Girl Xion  
**_

_**Disclaimer: CHELLO!! WE DON'T OWN GX!! I MEAN, IF WE DID WE'D BE RICH!! LOADED!! WE'D NEVER HAVE TO PAY TAXES EVER 'CAUSE WE'D BE SO RICH!!**_

_**Warning: The 2 authoress were on an extreme sugar rush and decided to torchure Zane and Jesse with how crazy they are so if you're reading this then DO NOT be drinking or eating ANYTHING if you want your computer to survive the fanfic. Plus there is ZaneXOC and JesseXOC too.**__** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**_

_**Note: WE BLAME CAFFEINE FOR THE SUGAR RUSH!!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Mega Embarrassment On Their Behalf**_

After Lily and Beccara were done with their last Pepsi, the girls were mega hyper. So hyper that they went bouncing off the walls, literally. Zane and Jesse had hid in Lily's storage room.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do?!" Jesse asked in a panic. He was shaking like a leaf. Sure he thought it was cute when Beccara was mega hyper but he never wanted her so hyper that she and Lily could kill them. Zane looked at Jesse.

"I'm not sure. I normally stay outta the way and wait till the sugar rush dies down a little and then try to calm her down." He replied.

"I just hope they don't find my journal. They do and I'm SO busted..." Jesse groaned.

"Do I wanna know?" Zane asked. Jesse shook his head. Outside the storage room, Jesse's nightmare had come alive. for Beccara had found Jesse's journal. It was a little black book that had Jesse's name engraved in the leather cover in silver.

"Lily! I found something!" She yelled towards the kitchen.

"What is it?" Lily yelled back. In the storage room, Jesse pressed his ear to the door.

"It's Jesse's journal!" Beccara yelled back. Lily was at Beccara's side in milliseconds.

"I wonder what's in it?" She wondered. In the storage room, Jesse's face was as white as a canvase.

"I'm dead!!" Jesse yelled. Zane rolled his eyes.

"Get a grip Jesse! I'm sure what's in the stupid thing isn't as bad as you think." He snapped at the cyan haired teen. Jesse looked at him.

"Zane, if Lily found your stupid recorder and she heard some of the crap that was on the thing, wouldn't you be embarrassed as hell?" Jesse shot back. Zane blushed slightly.

"Damnit! I hate it when you're right." He yelled, agitated with Jesse. Outside, Beccara was reading the journal.

"Wow... Who knew Jesse had it in him to be such an awesome poet?" Lily commented. Beccara nodded.

"Listen to this Lil... Your heart is of pure gold. Your eyes are like silver and gold mixed to create the perfect hazel. Your hair looks and smells of strawberries. Your lips are soft and pure. All of these things I love about you but one thing rises above the rest, Your personality shines beautifully and I love it the way it is. Never change it because I doubt I would stand the change. I love you the way you are and I always will..." Beccara read. Lily looked as if she might cry.

"Aw... That was SOOO sweet!! I wish Zane would pull a sweet moment like that. Wait! His recorder! Give me a minute. He hid the stupid thing from me when I wasn't looking." Lily replied then dove underneath the couch. She came back next to Beccara with the recorder and a few tapes marked 'PRIVATE'. Lily then noticed the tape that was in there. She hit the play button. Zane's voice played.

"Lily, I know you're listening to this right now and I'm warning you, DO NOT listen past this tape. I will be ruined if this gets out. Please don't listen to them. I'm begging you. The tapes are my mom's tapes that I managed to steal so I could record over them. I'm dead meat if anyone listens in with you on these tapes. I love you Lily and I would tell you anything but these tapes are so damn embarrassing I'd die if anyone heard them." After his voice faded out, Lily giggled.

"I wanna know what's on these things that are SOO bad." Beccara giggled as well.

"Me too. What so bad that two girls, one being his girlfriend, can't listen to." Lily put it the first tape she grabbed and hit play.

It was of Zane when he was a little 2 year old and when Syrus had been brought home from the hospital. Zane's adorable 2 year old voice made both the girls squeal.

"Aww... He was SOOO cute was little!!" Lily squealed. In the storage room, Jesse snickered. Zane glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up Jesse. I swear to god I'm dead when this is all over..." He yelled, his face growing redder with every squeal.

"Relax dude. I'm laughin' with ya, not at ya." Jesse replied. Outside, Lily had gotten a hold of another tape from under the couch marked 'POEMS'.

"Ooo... This should be cute!" Beccara squeaked. After that last tape, she didn't know whether to laugh her ass off or scream about how adorable it was. Lily was in a giggle fit 'cause her boyfriend was soo cute when he was little. She put the tape in and hit play.

It was a poem alright, but it was one LILY had written and Zane had forgotten that it was still recording. One line caught Zane by surprise.

"I would spill my own blood, sell my own soul and send my own life into eternal damnation to save you.... Lily... I would do the same for you. I love you Lils..." At this, Lily blushed.

"Zane... You weren't supposed to see that damn thing. I thought I had tossed that out months ago." She mumbled. Apparently, that line had inspired Zane to write one for her.

"If my heart sang every time I saw you, you would hear it sing and VERY loudly. If our eyes locked every time we spoke to each other, my eyes would say it all and I wouldn't have to speak 'cause you were so good at reading me like a book. Lily, my beautiful Lily, I would do anything to save you and keep you out of harm's way because I love you. Your eyes are sparkling emeralds. Your hair is like beautiful white lilies flying in the wind. That perfect voice of yours makes my heart do backflips inside me. Your very presence makes me happy and when I hold you close, I never want to let you go... " The poem went on and on about how important Lily was to him. When it finally ended, Lily was shocked while Beccara was crying.

"Oh my god that was beautiful. Lily, you have an awesome boyfriend. He is so sweet." She exclaimed as tears fell down her cheeks. Lily was crying too. She didn't know how much she ment to him and he poured his very heart and soul into the poem.

"Zane... I love you too... Just as much..." She whispered finally as tears fell down her cheeks. Beccara grabbed another tape marked 'PRIVATE' and hit play.

This one was of Zane when he was 6. He still had a cute voice but it wasn't as adorable as when he was 2. This one was when he and Atticus had ruined Alexis's soccer game by running out in their underwear and started dancing. At this, the girls busted out laughing.

"Aw Zane... That is SOO cute!!" Beccara exclaimed in between her laughter. Lily however, wasn't laughing. Her face was redder than black cherries. She took a deep breath and...

"ZANE!!!!" She screamed. In the storage room, Zane gulped.

"Busted dude..." Jesse stated snickering. Zane threw something at him to shut him up.

"I told you, SHUT UP!!" He yelled. Outside, Beccara wondered why Lily screamed.

"I was at that soccer game. Granted I was 4 years old and I thought the boys were idiots but finding out that one of them was MY boyfriend, holy shit!" Lily replied.

"Do you still love him?" Beccara asked.

"Hell yes! I love him more than anything in the endless space! I'm just shocked 'cause he so calm and collected. This is not like him but I can't help but love him anyway." Lily explained. The girls finished listening to the tapes and even recorded over one for Zane, leaving a little note that they listened to them. They drank more Pepsi and were bouncing off the walls again. Beccara even got pocky and shared it with Lily, making them even more hyper.

* * *

_**I think that's enough torchure for them. Your opinion DMGX?  
DMGX: Yup.  
LT: Then we hope you like our random chapter. Join us next time for Chapter 3: The Madness Dies Down**_

_**Anyway... See ya!  
XD ~Lily Truesdale~ XD and Dark Mage Girl Xion**_


	3. 3

_**Title: Sugar Rush Madness**_

_**By: XD ~Lily Truesdale~ XD and Dark Mage Girl Xion**_

_**Summary: Me + DMGX + Extreme sugar rush = MEGA TORCHURE FOR ZANE AND JESSE!! Will they survive the extreme madness?? Read and find out. Co-written with Dark Mage Girl Xion  
**_

_**Disclaimer: CHELLO!! WE DON'T OWN GX!! I MEAN, IF WE DID WE'D BE RICH!! LOADED!! WE'D NEVER HAVE TO PAY TAXES EVER 'CAUSE WE'D BE SO RICH!!**_

_**Warning: The 2 authoress were on an extreme sugar rush and decided to torchure Zane and Jesse with how crazy they are so if you're reading this then DO NOT be drinking or eating ANYTHING if you want your computer to survive the fanfic. Plus there is ZaneXOC and JesseXOC too.**__** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**_

_**Note: WE BLAME CAFFEINE FOR THE SUGAR RUSH!!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Madness Dies Down**_

In the storage room, the boys were unaware that the girls had gotten even more hyper than what they were before.

"You think they calmed down a little?" Jesse asked.

"Dunno. Only one way to find out." Zane replied heading for the door. Jesse gulped.

"Okay Zane. But if they're worse, I'm heading straight back in here." He replied. Zane hesitantly opened the door, expecting Lily and Beccara to shoot past them but nothing happened. The boys walked out into the living room.

"Ahh!!!" Jesse yelled as Beccara shot past him. Soon, Zane did the matrix to dodge Lily as she sped past him. When her face was over his, Lily kissed Zane right on the lips. He wanted to kiss her back but she had flown past by the time he could react. He managed to grab her by the wrist and pull her close. Jesse did the same thing with Beccara.

"Lily! Calm down Lily." Zane told her. She struggled against his strong arms but it was no use.

"Let me go you little bastard!!" Lily screamed, clearly thinking it was someone else. Zane just held her closer.

"Lily!! It's me. Calm down. Just calm down, it's just me Lils. Sh..." He soothed running his fingers through her white-blond hair. Lily wasn't struggling against him any longer, for she fell limp in his arms and fell asleep. Beccara had gotten loose again and was driving Jesse over the edge.

"BECCARA MORGAN BERRY!! Calm your sorry butt down NOW!!" He screamed. At this, Beccara fell anime style, her strawberry bangs in her face.

"Ouchies..." She stated rubbing her head. Jesse pulled her close.

"I'm sorry for screamin' at cha but ya need to calm down. No more mega sugar rushes for a while, ya hear me Beccs?" Jesse replied tightening his arms around her. Beccara didn't answer, for she was asleep in his arms. The boys took the girls in their arms and sat down on the couch, Zane holding Lily while Jesse held Beccara. Zane sighed.

"These girls are crazy." He stated as Lily snuggled closer to his chest.

"Yeah, but they're ours." Jesse replied. The two boys looked at their respective girlfriends and smiled.

_They're so peaceful..._ the boys thought. Soon, Zane grabbed his recorder and realized that there was a tape in it. He hit play after turning the volume down low enough to where only he could hear. Lily's voice played.

"Zane, if you're listening to this, me and Beccara have listened to all you're tapes and you're holding me in your arms. I'm not mad at you for what you did when you were little and I think you were soo cute when you were 2. We left a note in Jesse's journal saying that he's an awesome poet and he should keep writing. Zane, don't be embarrassed about me listening to the tapes and Jesse shouldn't be embarrassed with us reading his journal. We understand. Me and Beccara have a few embarrassing things that we're willing to show you two so you can call it even. I know you're were scared to tell me some things but you don't have to be. I'm no Atticus. I'm not gonna spill everything on the tapes to everyone at school. I'm not THAT cruel. I love you Zane and everything is safe with me. XOXO Lily. PS: Beccara loves Jesse. Sorry Zane, you should have figured that was coming." After her voice faded, Zane put the recorder back underneath the couch and pulled Lily closer.

"Thank you Lily. I love you..." He whispered and gently brushed his lips against Lily's lips. As Zane did this, Jesse pulled out his journal and opened it to where he stopped writing. He saw a sticky note on the recognized Beccara's script. It said:

_"Dear Jesse,_

_OMG!! You're such an awesome writer. I would SOO read you books if they were published. You pour your emotions in the writing and it's so beautiful! We read the whole journal and we even wrote something in the back of the book for you to look at. I love you Jesse and don't be embarrassed about me reading this. It's sweet and I love it! Keep on writing 'cause I'm behind ya 100%. I love you. Beccara"_

"Aw Beccs... I love you too..." Jesse whispered and pecked Beccara on the cheek. The boys soon fell asleep holding Lily and Beccara as if they were their security blankets. Most people tould think that's the most adorable thing ever but thankfully, noone was around to comment. The four teenagers slept for the remainder of the day. and even slept through the night in a peaceful, deep slumber...

* * *

_**Finally... IT'S DONE!! Woot!! We hope you enjoyed our random fic. Bye!!!**_

_**Anyway... See ya!  
XD ~Lily Truesdale~ XD and Dark Mage Girl Xion**_


	4. Authoress's note

_**Title: Sugar Rush Madness**_

_**By: XD ~Lily Truesdale~ XD and Dark Mage Girl Xion**_

_**Summary: Me + DMGX + Extreme sugar rush = MEGA TORCHURE FOR ZANE AND JESSE!! Will they survive the extreme madness?? Read and find out. Co-written with Dark Mage Girl Xion  
**_

_**Disclaimer: CHELLO!! WE DON'T OWN GX!! I MEAN, IF WE DID WE'D BE RICH!! LOADED!! WE'D NEVER HAVE TO PAY TAXES EVER 'CAUSE WE'D BE SO RICH!!**_

_**Warning: The 2 authoress were on an extreme sugar rush and decided to torchure Zane and Jesse with how crazy they are so if you're reading this then DO NOT be drinking or eating ANYTHING if you want your computer to survive the fanfic. Plus there is ZaneXOC and JesseXOC too.**__** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**_

_**Note: WE BLAME CAFFEINE FOR THE SUGAR RUSH!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Authoress's note**_

Hey you guys! It's us! We are asking you, the reviewers, this: Should we do a sequal where our OCs spill a few secrets of their own or no? We REALLY wanna know. We'll have a poll up on Lily's profile. We NEED to know!! Thanks!!

* * *

_**Anyway... See ya!  
XD ~ Lily Truesdale~ XD and Dark Mage Girl Xion**_


End file.
